Lover's tiff
by Serrye
Summary: Duo&Trowa pairing. The young lovers have had a falling out and are now stuck attending one of Relena's fancy dinners. Will they make up? or will it be up to cenrtain blond pilot to step in and get them to behave? Yaoi! nothing smutty! just some bad language *tut tut*


Lovers tiff

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just like writing about them! So read and enjoy! ^_^

Duo dived out of the black limo, his braid trailing behind him as he stormed up the marble steps and towards Relena's enormous estate house. The drive had been tense to say the least. Another fight had left the young couple warring like jealous teenagers. Trowa stepped out of the other side of the long black car much more calmly, he silent mask in place, he sighed watching his lover snatch up a glass of champagne at the doorway and stalk into the house, not bothering to wait for him to catch up. Trowa shook his head, annoyance swirling within him as he casually climbed the steps.

Their feud had started yesterday when Duo had seen him accepting a cigarette from the office intern; who was young, dark and very straight, but to his hot headed American lover this gesture had clearly meant that Trowa and Jake were fucking. Trowa took a breath, keeping his mask in place he approached the door, accepting a champagne flute before walking through to the main hall. Seeing Quatre wave at him enthusiastically from one of the lavishly decorated tables Trowa made his way over to his friend, tugged at the collar of his tux. He hated wearing the damned penguin suit, it irritated him, and even though it was tailored perfectly to fit, he always found it stifling. The whole blue blood thing sickened him, pompous arse holes swanning around in monkey suits and puffing out their chests, his resentment for the whole farce made his skin prickle.

Trowa took a seat in-between Quatre and Duo, nodding a greeting to his blonde friend he felt Duo bristle next to him while speaking overly animated to Heero about something completely irrelevant. Quatre frowned at the American before his concerned gaze drifted to Trowa, he leaned in politely, hushing his question with his wine glass "Still not settled?" he questioned quietly, the worry obvious on his face. Trowa sipped his champagne with half a shrug "It would appear he is insisting on behaving like a child" Trowa replied stoically, smiling to himself when he saw Duo clench his fist on the table. Quatre gave Trowa a warning look, the 'don't provoke him' face. Trowa raised his visible eyebrow at him "Did your conference go well?" he asked, expertly changing the subject.

A short while later dinner was served, they were all lead into the huge grand dining room. It was hell. A stuffy formal dinner, as always, and Relena had strategically placed the ex-Gundam pilots all together, unfortunately seating Trowa and Duo next to one another, which meant it was not long before the rain clouds hanging over both of their heads had fused into raging thunderstorms by the main course. Trowa's reserve was faltering, his mask of calmness was well and truly cracking while the wine flowed freely and Duo became louder and brasher, the raised eyebrows and horrified looks became too much for Trowa to stand.

Placing down his knife and fork politely Trowa placed a hand on the back of Duo's chair, leaning in close to the man's ear "For fuck sake Duo, will you watch your mouth!" He seethed quietly before pulling back. Duo's eyes widened his inhale audible as he turned his head to focus an angry glare at his green eyed boyfriend. A nasty grin tugged his mouth "I thought you loved to fuck my mouth Trowa? Or are you still lookin' to trade me in for a younger model?" The Americans words were acid. Trowa's jaw clenched, supressing a snarl, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as everyone in ear shot fell silent. Trowa blinked before meeting the bitter violet glare.

Trowa's eyes were set, empty and feral at the same time, seeing the superior smirk drain from Duo's face while he paled. Trowa took the napkin from his lap, placing it on the table he looked to Quatre "If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a smoke" He said to his friend quietly as he stood "Maybe I'll find someone to fuck me while I'm out there" He growled at Duo before stalking silently from the room.

Duo watched Trowa leave, suddenly feeling numb, his heart dropped as he stared at his half empty plate, a flush colouring his cheeks while he hid behind his bangs. "Are you happy now?" Wufei scolded him over his glass of sparkling water. Duo sighed "Leave it 'Fei" he shook his head hopelessly. "Petulance from either side will only make this situation worse. You need to control yourself Maxwell" the Chinese man insisted. Duo gave a slow nod, looking down at his hands, wringing his fingers in his lap suddenly feeling like an idiot. His anger was gone, seeing that look in Trowa's eyes made his chest hurt _'Why do I hurt him like that?'_ he scolded himself as the server took his plate away and another topped up his glass.

Desert was over and Trowa had still not returned to the table. Duo's heart dropped as he looked at the door for the umpteenth time _'Did he go home?'_ Duo wondered, Trowa had a habit of sneaking away from these events when they were younger, he knew how much he hated them, and he hadn't made this one easy for him. Duo scowled at his untouched desert, watching it melt into mush, his foot tapping impatiently while he waited for the first opportunity to go and look for the man he loved. He did love him, and he knew he was being pathetic and jealous and paranoid but that was only from previous experience _'Trowa understands that doesn't he?' _he thought eyeing his plate suspiciously, he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

'_Ah for all I know he could be fucking someone on the patio right now!'_ he shook his head the thought making him angry with himself _'See! It's that kinda shit that gets you into this mess!'_ he berated himself, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Quatre offering him a small smile. He looked around at the leaving guests, apparently dinner was over. "Come on, I know where he will be" the blonde said to him, Duo nodded, standing he placed his napkin on the table before following Quatre silently.

Quatre led Duo out of the dining room and down the wide hallway to the east wing of the house. Quatre walked over to a set of white and gold doors, opening one quietly he looked inside, smiling before ushering Duo inside. Duo's eyes widened at the sight of the huge billiard room, it was dark apart from a single lamp hanging down with a heavy tasselled shade, guiding the light down onto the wide green skinned pool table.

Duo saw Trowa staring back at him, illuminated by the light reflecting from the table, Duo swallowed, drinking in Trowa as he stood frozen, his bowtie unfolded, hanging from his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt opened to flash Trowa's throat. His long slender hands close to his chest, his left holding the blue square of chalk as his right steadied the cue vertically from the floor, his leer made Duo's face burn 'He's still mad at me' he thought sadly, recognising the cold predatory stare.

Quatre closed the door silently before clearing his throat, making Duo blink, Trowa's gaze drifted to the blonde, his stare unwavering. "This ends here" Quatre said to both of them as he approached the table, staring Trowa down, he place his hands on the polished wood that edged the table. Trowa snickered, finishing chalking his cue he placed the cube down "This is nothing to do with you, Quatre" he said quietly, lining up his shot, he hit the white ball with a crack. Quatre's hand was swift; his eyes not leaving Trowa as he swept the red ball out across the table, causing Trowa to miss and sink the white in the corner pocket. His green eyes darted up to Quatre, staring at him angrily as he leaned over the cue. Quatre didn't waver, he raised his chin, holding up a finger her pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows as he looked down his nose at the taller man, daring Trowa to challenge him. Duo's eyes were wide, waiting speechlessly to see what Trowa would do. A strange admiration for Quatre smiled inside of him. Only Quatre would ever dare to handle Trowa this way and he was in awe of him.

Trowa straightened, his expression impassive, the only sign of irritation was the minute flare of his nostrils. The two friends stared at one another as Trowa dropped the cue onto the table with a 'thwack', Duo released the breath he had been holding thankful of the physical example of Trowa standing down. He dropped his green eyes to the floor, his bangs hiding his face, his hand brushing the smooth polished wood of the table. Quatre's pose relaxed, his eyes softened, he held out a hand to Trowa waiting patiently. Trowa's head tilted, eyeing the hand stubbornly, Quatre flexed his fingers, ushering Trowa's to him.

The tall man rolled his eyes, breathing a stubborn sigh before stepping around the table gracefully. Quatre took his hand, smiling up at him with his kind cerulean eyes. He turned, holding his other hand out to Duo with a smile. Duo's eyes narrowed at him hesitantly, Quatre gave him 'that' look twitching his fingers as a silent order. Duo hung his head, stepping over like a scolded child he took his friends hand. Quatre let out a sigh, looking at both of them hopelessly shaking his head "You two! You are so stubborn!" he criticized. Trowa glanced at him before his eyes dropped back to the floor, his jaw clenching.

Quatre rolled his eyes, pulling them closer by their hands. Duo and Trowa blinked at one another as Quatre placed their hands together, covering them with his own "You two have been my friends long before you met one another. I love both of you; and it breaks my heart to see you like this… You are made for one another!" he insisted, squeezing their hands he glanced at each of them "You are better than this!" his eyes narrowing at Trowa, making the taller man's shoulders deflate as he dropped his green eyed gaze to the floor.

Quatre turned his view to Duo "And I know you are too" he nodded making Duo's cheeks flush, suddenly feeling as childish as he had been behaving. "Now, stop this juvenility and just love one another" he urged, moving his hands to their shoulders. Trowa and Duo's eyes met, Duo blushed harder as Trowa swallowed. Quatre nodded encouragingly at them before silently leaving the room.

The pair stood there still holding hands, their eyes searching one another's. Duo's mouth opened "Trowa I… I erm…" His words failed, blinking when he felt Trowa's hand tighten onto his, Violet eyes widened as Trowa pulled him gently to him. Duo stepped forward until they were chest to chest. Trowa's hands settled at the bottom of his back, he looked down at him silently, dipping his head to stroke his lips against Duo's cheek "Lets go home" he whispered against Duo's skin "You can apologise to me there" he smiled, claiming his lovers mouth before he could protest.


End file.
